De estrellas y soledad
by VictoriaMoon
Summary: Kíli cae en cuenta de lo tolerable que puede llegar a ser lo insoportable.


**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, no recibo mayor beneficio que algún comentario de quien quiera dejar uno._**

**Advertencias: **SPOILERS para quienes no sepan más de Kíli y compañía que lo ocurrido hasta ahora en las películas. Si tienen planeado leerse el libro, o no quieren que les arruine la próxima peli, mejor será detenerse aquí.

Es en GRAN parte un Kiliel, así que si no se trata de algo que les agrade, recomendaría ahorrarse la molestia de… molestarse xD (?)

OoC a lo bestia, ¿qué puedo decir? una costumbre mía xD... ¿Qué más, qué más...? Ah sí, no es un fic demasiado alegre, de hecho no lo es en lo absoluto. Ahora que lo pienso debí comenzar con algo mucho más ligero.

En fin.

* * *

**~De estrellas y soledad~**

Allí está de nuevo. Kíli inhala lentamente, llevándose la mano a un costado. Cierra los ojos, agotado.

Allí está de nuevo; no se marchará esta vez porque el tiempo se ha acabado… al fin. Es una sensación agridulce, como bueno, como malo, como triste.

Es uno de esos momentos que ha rehuido con rabioso esfuerzo durante la batalla. Pero es tarde y ya no puede continuar escurriéndose de ello entre la adrenalina y la furia de la lucha.

El momento ha llegado, está de nuevo ahí y debe aceptarlo.

Sí. Allí está otra vez… la opresora necesidad de pensarla.

Pensarla y ya; nada más. Un recuerdo, sus ojos verdes, su larga y suave cabellera pelirroja, su sonrisa apacible.

Es como dulce, y como bueno y malo.

Es… complicado.

¿De cuántas formas complicado? No hay que pensar en eso.

Es el final.

Kíli tampoco piensa en la ausencia, que comienza a tomar forma y lo ahoga todo con un líquido viscoso y corrosivo. No piensa en una hermosa elfa pelirroja que no está, ni en la soledad que comienza a empujar fuera de su mente el momento recién llegado de dejar que lo único que exista en su memoria sea el recuerdo de ella.

Kíli no piensa en su ausencia, piensa sólo en su nombre, y lo hace casi con reverencia. _Tauriel_ y todas las cosas maravillosas y dolorosas que esas siete letras encierran. Kíli espera que lo inunde por completo, que se le meta entre la piel y se enganche a sus huesos; entonces, dejará de ser un concepto, una imagen abstracta de algo que ha perdido. _Tauriel_ comenzará a _ser_. _Tauriel_ existirá y ya no expresará únicamente una sonrisa tranquila y ojos verdes enmarcados por un sedoso cabello rojo en una etérea y enérgica elfa silvana. _Tauriel_ será volver a la claridad desde la profunda oscuridad; magia que lo impele de regreso a la luz. _Tauriel_ será una capitana de la guardia que desafió a un rey y desobedeció a un príncipe para no dejarle morir a él. _Tauriel_ (Kíli sonríe adolorido, aun aferrándose a su costado), comenzará a ser Tauriel. La dama élfica que camina a la luz de las estrellas en otro mundo.

_Otro mundo_, muy, muy lejos de él.

Tan lejos. Kíli se pregunta cuánto. Abre los ojos y escucha la voz de Bofur gritando su nombre; lo oye y de repente siente demasiada tristeza, es honda y oscura; le estremece.

Y todo esto por un tesoro, piensa con cierta amargura.

Tauriel en su mente por última vez y la mirada en el firmamento. Kíli aprendió que existen otro tipo de tesoros en el mundo. Más brillantes y valiosos que el oro. Probablemente Thorin (si fuera capaz ahora) querría darle un golpe de compartirle este pequeño y precioso secreto. ¿Qué podría alegar Kíli en su defensa? No mucho, ni nada que hiciera feliz a su tío: _"A algunos enanos se les da la oportunidad de estirar la mano y tocar una estrella"_, se encogería de hombros y se alejaría con una sonrisa.

Thorin no lo entendería, y no lo culpa, pocos podrían y no espera que lo hagan. Pero él ya lo ha vivido. Él lo sabe. Lo ha aprendido. Un poco más de cerca, la luz de las estrellas es todo menos fría. Es cálida y protectora, una guía en la oscuridad. Es invaluable como ningún tesoro de dragón, es pura, inmarcesible.

Las estrellas titilan en el cielo, y todo sigue siendo Tauriel por última vez. Piensa en ella y piensa que el final no es tan malo. No es… insoportable.

Perderlos lo fue; el final… no lo es tanto.

Bajo el peso de su propia muerte, aplastado por la de Tauriel, y con la de Fíli quemándole tanto o más que la herida mortal en su costado izquierdo, Kíli ríe porque nunca presintió qué tremendo camino torcido tomaría su destino. Pero debió sospecharlo. Común no es una palabra que pueda utilizarse para describirlo. Alto para ser un enano, la falta relativa de vello facial y ese interés muchas veces secreto por los elfos. Normalidad no es precisamente la palabra con que un enano definiría a Kíli. Ni él mismo, hay que decir.

Bofur llega a su lado y le sostiene sobre su regazo mientras lanza un grito suplicando ayuda. No hay necesidad y es en vano, ambos saben muy bien que esas heridas no sanarán más.

—No me digas que luzco bien, sabré que mientes —bromea, pero una toz burbujeante interrumpe su risa inconsistente.

No. Normal no es una palabra con la cual nadie le describiría. Pero su madre tuvo una mejor. Una… exacta:

_Insensato_.

Bofur no puede esconder su desesperación y dolor. Kíli no quiere que lo haga, necesita a alguien sincero que le diga que es un tonto imprudente, alguien que le haga recordar a su madre.

Hay montones de cosas que Kíli va a extrañar, Dís es una de ellas. La principal; ni lo duda, ni lo piensa, lo sabe. Y lamenta en lo profundo no haber cumplido su promesa, pero Fíli se ha ido y tampoco duda, sabe muy bien: la vida sería poco más que insufrible sin su hermano. No podría. Kíli no es así de fuerte. Morir ahora y no extrañarlo, ir con él y encontrarse en los salones de Mandos, si así lo desea Mahal. Estar con Fíli. De repente es todo lo que quiere. Estar con Fíli y resignarse a tal vez nunca más verla a _ella_, extrañar montones de cosas de la Tierra, pero extrañarlas junto a Fíli.

Es una sensación agridulce. Como bueno y malo, y como triste y alentador, es como místico y nostálgico.

Es…complicado.

Lo piensa. Lo tiene bien presente: El final no es tan malo… El final no es… insoportable.

O tal vez sí lo es, pero una ráfaga de algo que parece sensatez le refresca el buen sentido, lo alcanza y lo envuelve sin pedir permiso: La muerte es horrenda, insufrible; como a todos, a Kíli se le enseñó que morir es insoportable. Pero si para ver y estar con Fíli hay que atravesar los oscuros mares de lo horrendo e insufrible, lo insoportable se vuelve más… tolerable.

Cuestión de perspectivas.

—Puedes decir "te lo dije" —murmura, sonriendo a medias.

Bofur niega sacudiendo la cabeza. A la luz pálida de la luna y las estrellas, Kíli frunce el ceño ante los ojos húmedos del juguetero. _Bofur, demasiado suave para su propio bien._

—No quiero decirlo ahora —replica él.

Hay un momento de silencio. Es mucho y es aplastante. El silencio, como el dolor, cada vez ahonda más y más, escarba y se escabulle dentro de él. Kíli nota sus intenciones. Quiere albergarlo completo, instalarse sin remedio y volverlo todo frío y melancólico. Un montón de huesos que no hablan. El silencio roe con insistencia en las paredes de su frágil mente, se apodera de todo y empeora la sensación de asfixia.

—¿Thorin…? —inquiere con un matiz de desesperación en el principio de su voz, como quien logra llegar a la superficie, jadeando vehemente, luego de mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Bofur traga saliva y el doloroso nudo en su garganta se acentúa ante la exaltación del joven enano.

El juguetero ya ha visto al Rey Bajo la Montaña, pero de ninguna forma se atreverá a decirle a Kíli que Fíli y él dieron tanto y todo, por nada. Bofur no aguanta, es más, rechaza la idea de que estos jóvenes de la Casa de Durin se estén yendo por tan poco (¿Un tesoro? Este horror no lo vale ningún tesoro, piensa Bofur sintiéndose tremendamente desdichado), y aun, con las manos vacías.

—Está muy herido… se lo han llevado —contesta el juguetero con la voz trémula, tampoco dispuesto a mentirle.

Kíli suspira entrecortadamente y siente como el dolor en su costado es más penetrante, frío e intenso. La muerte sigue volviéndose cada vez más actual, más real y palpable. La siente entre sus dedos ensangrentados y casi puede percibir su aliento gélido en el rostro.

Kíli no puede evitar estremecerse y ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer, aunque si va a dejar de extrañar a Fíli, pues venga, hay que morir. Le apetece, de hecho. Y de todas las formas en que su insensatez y anormalidad pudieron haberle arrojado a la oscuridad y horror de la insoportable muerte, morir defendiendo a alguien querido suena como la mejor. Ver a Fíli, pensar en Tauriel, y la (no probable) posibilidad de verla alguna vez. Otra vez.

El final se antoja, incluso.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dice a Bofur con cariño. El juguetero mueve los labios para tratar de componer una sonrisa. No hay mayor ni gran éxito, pero Kíli lo comprende.

—No tenía que ser así —musita Bofur—. Los más viejos no deberían ver morir a los más jóvenes, Kíli—.

Kíli se encoge de hombros, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. El dolor es cada vez más hondo. La gélida sensación de su cercana partida gravita sobre él un momento más, para después estrujarle en un abrazo estrecho y estremecedor. Kíli no lucha. No espera ni quiere que la muerte incuestionable y orgullosa se retracte ahora.

—Deja que me vaya con una sonrisa —le pide al juguetero, éste le mira con insondable congoja; quisiera poder complacerle, después de todo el humor siempre fue su fuerte; no obstante, no hay ganas de contar ninguna broma ni hay forma de hacer quedar a nadie en ridículo para reír un buen rato. Kíli se explica mejor—. Ve y busca ese tonto sombrero tuyo y cantemos como lo hicimos en Rivendel —.

Cuando Bofur regresa con su sombrero en mano luego de haber gritado por ayuda pero indispuesto a correr por ella y dejar a Kíli solo demasiado tiempo, lo que hay, para el gran pesar de su corazón, es un joven enano, un joven e insensato enano que mira al firmamento con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sólo hay algo por hacer —murmura Bofur entre lágrimas, arrodillándose de nuevo junto al cuerpo de Kíli y tratando de sonreírle mientras le cierra los ojos con los dedos. —. _Hay una posada, una vieja y alegre posada… —_entona para él.

* * *

**¡Saludos! :)**

**Pues sí, mi obsesión con El Hobbit, y especialmente con Kíli, Fíli, Tauriel y Bofur :3 Me ha ganado xD **

**Un pequeño Oneshot que tal vez no trate de mucho, como lo habrán notado. **

**No di muchos detalles acerca de las muertes, no era la intención ahondar mucho en ello a decir verdad, sólo quería retratar parte del pensar de Kíli, pues poco (casi nada) se dice de esto en el libro (T.T)… Tal vez en algún momento haga un longfic acerca de ello, explicándolo mejor. **

**Tampoco quise hablar más sobre Fíli… De sólo pensar en estos dos hermanos mi corazón sufre, y no fui capaz de ir más allá de lo que aquí han leído. De igual manera: quizá en otra ocasión, no lo descarto. **

**Lo mismo con Dís y la promesa que Kíli le hizo :'(**

**En fin. Espero que sea digno de un review ;)**

**Besazos. **


End file.
